My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic IV
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 1: Emissaries from another time have come to conquer United Equestria to rule the dimensional universe with total darkness. 2: A phantom pony is going about stealing Cutiemarks for a sinister plan of his own. 3: Lightning is having a hard time controlling his Enticorn form 4: Spike tries to get over his feelings for Rarity 5: Cadance feels she is bad luck after she has nightmares


**PROLOGUE**

One month had passed since the defeat of King Sombra…

The magical, dimensional planet of United Equestria was invaded by a pack of savage beasts from other planets that had come with no less intention than to cause trouble and steal goods from the planet, and they were also looking forward to confronting Starfleet.

The wild animals consisted of, Major Claw; a huge bear, Big Bull; a Minotaur, Big Fist; a gorilla, Madame Harpie; a hawk creature, and Stomper; an elephant. All five of them had landed in the grounds of New Ponyville, frightening the civilians and smashing their way through town.

Fist and Bull smashed the stands and knocked over lampposts, Harpie and Stomper threatened all store and shop keepers to give them their money or they'd smash their homes, and any friends or family members.

Claw spent all his time terrorizing the citizens, which always gave him a kick seeing them quake and cry in fear. "Who's next…?" he growled.

"You are!" snarled a voice. Claw turned round and saw Lightning and all his friends, including Spike. The five beasts all stood together snickering at the fighters. "Lightning Dawn…" hissed Claw "You know you and your friends don't stand a chance against us. We've been receiving reports on you from our constant spying on you. We've been training tough and learned every single one of your moves from the day you beat Titan to the day you stopped distraught."

The ponies and Spike all smirked cheekily. "Oh, really, and did you make sure to watch all our battles against King Sombra as well?"

"We had no need…" said Harpie "We already learned more than what we needed to know from your previous battles."

"Oh, boy, are you guys in for a shock." said Rainbow Dash. "You guys obviously don't know, but our friend Lightning happens to be an Enticorn!"

The beasts looked confused and Stomper asked "D'yah… what's an Enticorn?"

Lightning stepped forward. "I'll show you…" he clenched his fists and concentrated hard. His golden horn glowed brightly and his entire body was bathed in a bright golden flash of light, and he transformed into his most powerful form. All the citizens nearby gazed in awe at the sight of Lightning's new form- a shining white and golden glowing humanoid entity. The beasts could hardly believe their eyes, and some of them were quaking nervously. "Oh yeah…!" cried Claw "Well… looks ain't everything. Let's get him!"

His teammates all stood together and looked ready to rumble, but Lightning stood where he was glaring and growling at them and his glowing became brighter. Fists went first and aimed a huge punch at Lightning, but had barely touched him when Lightning merely swung his arm creating shockwaves that blasted him far back.

The beasts were beginning to grow outraged as well as terrified, but Lightning's friends thought this fight was a shoo-in, especially seeing as Lightning hardly had to put up much of a fight. The beasts all lunged at him, punching and kicking him hard, but in a big flash of light, Lightning, unharmed, trusted his arms out knocking them all away from him.

"Way to go Lightning!" Starla called out to him, but suddenly things started getting heated up, as Lightning began to seem more aggressive than ever. He marched over to Stomper, and yanked him by the trunk and threw him like a hammer-throw far, far away. Bull and Claw saw that, and dashed angrily at Lightning, only to get punched really hard.

"Lightning, what are you doing?!" Applejack called out, but Lightning acted as if he couldn't hear her, and continued to mercilessly beat up the bad beasts, until finally his friends realized he was out of control. The beasts immediately surrendered, whimpering like babies, but still Lightning would not show mercy. "Evil must die!" he growled fiercely "EVIL MUST DIE!" the energy emitting from him was so immense with his anger his anger that they shook the ground like a tremor, and the citizens began to panic.

Finally Lightning's friends dashed into action realizing he needed to be stopped, but they didn't really stand a chance against him since he was an Enticorn. "Lightning, stop this at once!" cried Rarity, Lightning turned and sent her flying back with shockwaves form swinging his arm.

Pinke Pie tried throwing rocks at him "Take that, and that, and that, and that!" but Lightning stomped his foot sending a powerful underground surge through the dirt and erupting right beneath her feet. Lightning's friends go out their weapons and tried their best to hold him down, but Lightning actually destroyed all their weapons, and didn't even give them any openings to transform. "It's no use!" cried Buddy Rose "Nothing we have can stand up to him."

"Let's try our combined attacks together." suggested Artie.

They all stood together and unleashed their attacks.

**_"PULSAR LASER…!"_**

**_"LEAF SWARM…!"_**

**_"PAINT-BOMB…!"_**

**_"DRILL QUILL…!"_**

**_"BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS…!"_**

The other five ponies stood together and charged up their powers from the Elements of Harmony within them and fired the Harmony Beam straight at Lightning, but Lightning stood where he was and counted with a blast of the uniforce. The two forces seemed equal in strength at the start, but Lightning roared angrily intensifying his power and sending the blast back.

"Oh, no

Here we go!" cried Rhymey as the blast hit them all and in a big explosion, they all went flying in different directions and crashed on the ground. "Ay'! That hurt!" cried Dyno.

"You can say that again." groaned Myte.

Lightning began to make his way towards the fallen friends, and grabbed Starla by the arm, holding her up off the ground. "Lightning, No!" cried Starla "Don't do it!"

Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears of fright "Lightning, she's your wife!" Lighting just roared at her and she hide behind Spike, of all creatures. "Starla!" cried Spike.

"Lightning, please don't do it!" Starla squealed as Lightning poised his hand ready to blast her. He charged up, and fired… and…

…He woke up shouting "STARLA!"

His scream woke his wife. "Lightning?!" she cried as she flicked on the light. "Are you okay?" Krysta woke up as well and fluttered over to them "What's going on?" she asked. Lightning hardly said a thing, he was so relieved to find he was at home in bed and his wife was next to him unharmed. "Galloping Galaxies!" he cried softly and gazed down at his hands quaking with fear.

Starla and Krysta could tell he had another nightmare about the fact that he seemed to have little control over his Enticorn form. Of course there was no battle between the beasts, and everyone found out this safely during a training test many weeks ago. They had all been training at the Royal Palace dojo in New Canterlot to see just how powerful Lightning really was, but as it turned out, unlike in the battle against Sombra, his consciousness and judgment are partially subdued, as he seemed to have developed and extreme hatred for all evil, claiming it should die and anything that supported it should die.

Ever since then, Lightning had been having constant nightmares about losing control and hurting his friends and loved ones, and being more of a danger than a help to his planet. He was practically scared of his own self and what he was capable of doing.

Normally Lightning didn't let his nightmares get to him like this, but just like everyone he wasn't completely devoid of getting emotional when it was really deep. Starla softly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, whispering into his ears "It's all right. It's okay."

Krysta fluttered towards Lightning and comforted him as well. The thing that did comfort Lightning was the fact that he could control the transformation at will, but he didn't know what was going wrong with it now, how could control it like he did when he faced Sombra. Nobody knew the answer to this, but for now Lightning felt it best he not transform into an Enticorn. "I just hope nothing out there will make me have to become it again." he said to the girls, and how little he realized that trouble was not very far away.

High above the rooftops of new Ponyville a strange creature appeared in the skies; a demon! He was pale, human shaped, with pointy ears, and long black hair like a pun rock star. He wore a simple black and red tight-suit with a red cape, and on his forehead was a strange mark; a black crescent moon with three black stars around it and two red marks like sinister looking eyes right in the center, indicating he belong to some sort of cult.

He just levitated in midair and gazed around at all he could see scoffing "So this is what United Equestria used to be like; how pathetically primitive. No matter, my orders are clear; destroy it all." But rather than immediately do so, he just vanished and was gone.

**_MY BRAVE PONY  
_****_Starfleet Magic IV_**

**_Author's request:_**

**_I seek the help of a Beta Reader (Competent and not a flamer) one who may be able to help me with a serious problem I may have of Copywriting, or I can go no further with this fanfic, nor post any of my other fanfics back._**


End file.
